In To The Darkness
by Life after Nothing
Summary: Hermione was bitten and is now a full fledged vampire. She thought she could control her lust, but really it controls her. As she slowly spirals out of control she leaves a bloody trail behind her, while making allies with some people she'd never thought
1. Prolog

Prolog  
  
I'm different. I don't mean like out of the box standing out in a crowd different. I mean like different species different! A) I'm pale. I mean really pale, I'm bloody paler then Malfoy! B) My hair is black and straight and my eyes are grey! My hair isn't brown and fizzy anymore (and I didn't die it either!) and my eyes aren't the chocolate brown color anymore. Lastly C) I don't have a normal hunger anymore, now. now I have a blood lust.  
  
Well, let's start at the beginning. It was about a month before Hogwarts ended and I started getting these letters from some guy who called himself the 'Darkangel'. For some reason this guy called me 'Night Shade' and I really don't know why. So anyway, I get this one letter saying that he wanted to meet me that night at midnight near the forbidden forest. Curiosity took the better of me and I wrote back saying that I would meet him. So there I was at five to midnight under Harry's invisibility cloak going to meet some guy I have never seen before but who seems to know me. I get there and I don't see anything, I take off the cloak and turn around in a circle to see if he was there. Nothing. I didn't see anything.  
  
"Night Shade!" He cried softly happiness in his voice as he approached me from the shadows I jumped and turned to look at him. He seemed only a little older then me with slicked back black hair and gorgeous grey eyes.  
  
"I didn't think you would come." He said softly. He was only a few inches away from me, it was a warm night but his breath felt cold on my face.  
  
"I told you I would didn't I? I never back out of a promise." I told him looking into his eyes. I noticed that there was a hunger in them a longing to do something that I just couldn't explain. I got so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice that he had bent his head down towards my neck. I finally realized what was going on when I felt him bite me. It hurt so much I cried out in pain but that just made him bite harder. I realized that instant that he was a vampire and I was just his prey. I begged him not to kill over and over again, but he just tightened his grip on me and kept going.  
  
"Please, don't kill me. Please! I'll do anything just please don't kill me!" I begged him. What I said made him pull up and look at me. My blood was all over his mouth and made me kind of sick to look at him.  
  
"Fine." He said bending his head down again. "I won't kill you. But, I'll make you something more." With that he bites me again and continued drinking my blood. After a while I started to feel light headed and dizzy, my head kept tilting back but I pulled it back up. When he finally let me go I was too weak to stand so I just collapse where I stood. I felt his strong hands pull me closer to the forest and into the shadows of a tree. He said something to me but I didn't catch what he had said and I passed out.  
  
When I wake up I'm in Hagrid's cabin with all the blinds pulled closed so that no sunlight was allowed in. I tried to sit up but I felt to dizzy and stopped. Madam Pomfry was there and rushed over to me with small bottles of potions and a bunch of other things that I didn't know what they were.  
  
"Thank god you're awake. We were afraid that it killed you!" she cried force feeding me a reddish potion.  
  
"What?" I asked weakly. I knew of the events of last night but now they seemed very fuzzy and I didn't know how I ended up here. "Why am I here?" I asked squinting to see her better.  
  
"Hagrid found you this morning by the forbidden forest with to bite wounds in your neck. He saw that you were still breathing and knew instantly that you had become one of them because you have lost a lot of blood that now can never be replaced, he put a blanket over you and took you into his cabin called me and Dumbledore here." She explained placing something on my neck. I stung and I flinched but then relaxed when it started to feel warm.  
  
"Who are you talking about when you say 'them'?" I asked very confused about this whole situation. She gave me a sympathetic look and placed her hand on mine.  
  
"I'm sorry to tell you this dear but last night you became a Vampire." She said. I stared at her wide eyed I couldn't believe this, but I knew it was true. I felt it deep down that I wasn't exactly human anymore. I turned my head away from her and icy cold tears ran down my face. I didn't bother to wipe them away, I just let them go.  
  
"Do my parents know about this?" I asked a little scared about what they would do. They have never had a Vampire in their long line of purebloods before, yeah that's right I'm really a pureblood they just left the wizerding world.  
  
"Yes, they know. Right now they're talking with Dumbledore about it right now." She said nodding her head at me and handing me another potion to drink to help my wound heal.  
  
"Can I go see them?" I asked but I was a little unsure as to how I would get to the castle with the sun shining.  
  
"Yes, I guess you could but you have to put this on so you're safe from the sun." She told me getting up and grabbing a large black cloak from one of Hagrid's chairs. I put it on with the help of Madam Pomfry and we walked up to the castle. Everyone was outside and I felt the need to run as fast as I could into the castle. But I was to weak to run or even do a slow jog up. We passed Harry and Ron and they noticed it was me even though I was covered from head to toe in the black cloak and my face was covered. They waved and I waved back. We finally made it into the castle and up to Dumbledore's office. Madam Pomfry said the password (jumping jellyfish) and we walked in and up the stairs. When we got close to the door I heard yelling and the sound of my mother crying. My heart broke, well if I still had a heart that is, and I would have sunk to he floor if I didn't hear when my father was yelling.  
  
" -That little bitch! I can't believe she went and got her self bitten! She has ruined that family name! How dare she! Just wait till I-." He yelled but was cut off by Dumbledore.  
  
"Mr. Granger that is no way to speak about your daughter! She is Hogwarts' top student and a fine young lady and wouldn't do anything that would seriously danger her!" Dumbledore said in a strict but calm voice.  
  
"I don't care what you think Albus! She is my daughter and I will say what I want about her! Now, I know you're wondering if we are going to take her home with us and the answer is NO! When we got your owl about this we have decided that she will not be part of this family anymore!" I couldn't take it anymore, I had a burst of energy and I rushed at the door pushing it open so hard that it dented the wall it hit. My father jumped and turned while my mother also jumped and cried even harder knowing that I was there.  
  
"So," I said bitterly "Just because this happens you want to disown me!" I snapped taking a step towards him. He stepped back looking afraid. "What?" I asked taking another step towards him. "You can't say these things to my face but you can spill it all out to Dumbledore is that it?!?!?" I yelled anger burning in my eyes. My father looked afraid and I smiled a cruel smile at him.  
  
"I never knew you cared so much about the family name Father. Do you really think that I'm a 'little bitch' because I can snap your body in two with out even the slightest effort now." I told him bitterly. He swallowed and didn't say anything. There was a tense silence in the room that I knew I made.  
  
"Yes, Hermione I care about the family name. And you- you ruined it by becoming a Vampire!" He yelled finally finding his voice. I didn't flinch at his words I just glared at him.  
  
"I you don't want me any more then where will I go over the summer hmm? There aren't many places for me to go and be out of the sun." I said staring bitterly at the two of them. Dumbledore stood at that moment and walked over to me and my father stopping our conversation.  
  
"Miss Granger can stay at Hogwarts if you do not want her to return home with you. And when she graduates I have friends in Transylvania who can help her until she finds a job and a place to live." He said looking from my father to me. I nodded agreeing with him and he smiled at me. He then turned to my father who just stared at me like I was shit on his shoe.  
  
"Fine as long as I don't have to see her again." He said and he looked as if he were going to spit on me! I gave a low growl at him as warning. Dumbledore nodded agreeing the plans. My father walked over to my mother as she stood and they made for the door. But they knew that they had to pass me before they did and I was hungry for blood at that moment. So, I watched them as they came closer and closer towards me. Just as they passed I hissed at them showing them my elongated fangs which made my mother gasp in fear then start to cry all over again. My father glared at me and made her walk faster to the door. The door closed behind them and I turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"Thank you Professor for letting me stay here I really appreciate it." I told him smiling. Just then McGonagall burst in with Snape at her heals. Snape was smirking and McGonagall scowled at him. Snape looked at me and did something unexpected. He smiled. I mean really smiled so that I could see his teeth. And this was a genuine smile unlike all the other ones that I have seen before. Dumbledore looked over at the two Professors who just walked in and motioned for me to sit in a chair near the corner so he could talk to me after he talked to them.  
  
"I have just received word from Severous that Miss Granger has transformed into a Vampire. I refuse to believe this." McGonagall declared glaring at Snape before turning to Dumbledore. She was upset but what she didn't know was that I was sitting in the shadows watching the whole thing.  
  
"If you don't want to believe this then why don't you ask her yourself? Miss Granger?" he said motioning to me in the shadows. I stood and walked forward.  
  
"Professor," I said to her. "It is quite true and I have the marks to prove it because they haven't healed yet." I told her tilting my head to the left so she could see the marks. She gasped and turned to Dumbledore with wide eyes. I could tell and I knew that Dumbledore knew that she didn't want me in her house anymore. For now I was a disgrace to the Gryffindor house as well, life just keeps getting better and better.  
  
"I offered to Minerva that I would gladly take Miss Ganger into my house if she didn't want her in her own house anymore." Snape said his smirk becoming bigger by the second. I couldn't help but smirk as well, I wouldn't mind being in his house I always wanted to be deep down.  
  
"Severous, I will have to think about your offer. I am still getting over the shock. I will be in my office if any one will want to contact me. She turned and walked out quickly not looking at me or Snape. Snape smiled at me again and left behind her. I turned to Dumbledore because I knew he wanted to tell me something.  
  
"Miss Granger, I'm afraid to say that you will be getting your own privet room in either house if they ever decide what to do. I'm only doing this as a precaution mind you, I don't want any of the other students getting hurt and I don't want you to get hurt either. I will have someone on it as fast as I can. Take care Miss Granger." He told me. I nodded and left I wanted to go outside. I didn't feel weak anymore, I felt strong and energetic. As I neared the doors I pulled my hood up and opened the doors. I decided to go to the Quidditch pitch and take a ride on someone's broom. The closest house boom shack was Slytherin. I opened the locked door easily and looked around for the best broom. I heard some one running up to me and grabbed the best broom there, a Firebolt, and pushed off. I flew high into the air. I was careful though not to let my skin get in the sun. I heard someone yelling. And looked behind me to see Draco Malfoy speeding towards me on someone else's broom. I guess I must have grabbed his. Oops! I flew around the pitch with him gaining on me I slowed teasing him then I went to full speed circling around him and blasting in the other direction heading toward the ground. I pulled up at the last second and flew low to the ground. I felt better after I did that. I didn't feel restless and hungry. I just kind of felt happy for once. I lowered my self into the shadows of one of the stands and dismounted. I guess Malfoy must have seen me land because he landed in front of me a few seconds later. I froze not knowing what he would do. I knew I was stronger then he now but I was still slightly afraid. He glared at me.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing with my broom?" He asked angrily. It was a good thing we were in shadow because I pulled my hood. He rolled his eyes at me and held his hand out for his broom.  
  
"I was taking a ride. I wanted to know what it felt like to ride your broom." I told him hotly I tossed him his broom and he missed and it landed in the sun behind him. "For the Slytherin Seeker you can't even catch your broom." I stated. He just glared at me. I shrugged at him and waited him to do something.  
  
"Pick that up." He said angrily. I looked at him with fear in my eyes I wasn't about to go out into the sun. he looked at me expectantly. I hand no choice but to reach out with an unprotected hand and get his broom. I walked to the edge of the shadows and knelt down. I reached out quickly but just before I grabbed the broom my hand started to burn. I screamed and pulled my hand back. Malfoy looked at me like I was crazy and I glared at him for making me do this. I pulled my hood up and made sure that all body parts were inside my cloak before I ran up to the castle as fast as I could.  
  
************  
  
It was now the last day of school and I was very nervous about how I was going to tell Harry and Ron that I was staying here. It was the end of year feast and I sat there quietly playing with my food and sipping my blood diluted pumpkin juice.  
  
"Nervous 'bout some thing "Mione?" Harry asked taking note of my not eating.  
  
"Sort of. I just whish it will be easier when I do it though." I told him not giving him any hint as to what I meant.  
  
"So, what re you going to do?" Ron asked as he placed down his fork. I shrugged I didn't feel like telling them. I hadn't really talked to them ever since I took a joy ride on Malfoy's broom.  
  
"I'm not really sure I just know I have to do something." I lied, I knew exactly what I had to do and it scared the hell out of me to do it. I felt eyes on me and looked up at Harry and Ron they weren't looking at me they were finishing their meals. I looked over at the Slytherin table, which was opposite me, and I see Malfoy staring at me. 'What?' I mouthed at him with an annoyed look. He shook his head and looked down at his food. I guess he was still confused on as to why I screamed when my hand was in the sun light. The dinner ended and I had to hurry and finish my reddish pumpkin juice that Harry and Ron always question me about! I told them that I had to put a medicine in because I had a cold and needed to treat it. They bought it but they still weren't sure about it.  
  
It was a good thing for me that I got separated from them the next morning on the way to the train. That way I wouldn't have to tell them that I as staying here at Hogwarts. I made my way over to Dumbledore who showed me to my new room since it had been finished that morning. I felt guilty that I didn't say good bye to Harry or Ron. Well, I'll see them in that fall then I expect. Welcome to my life as a Vampire, cheers.  
  
***********  
  
Authors note!!!  
  
Just so you all know not all my chapters are going to be in Hermione's point of view. So, do you like it? Do you hate it? Do you wonder what will come next? REVIEW!!! 


	2. Figuring Out Why

Chapter One: Figuring Out Why~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````  
  
Hermione sat on her in her new room in the Slytherin house. The metallic taste of blood still lingering in her mouth from when she last took a sip of her blood that sat in a mug on her night table. She sat reading about nothing other then her kind, Vampires; she wanted to know everything about them since she was now one of them. She had learned about all sorts of different Vamps who had wreaked habik over Europe. Her two favorites so far were Angelis and William the Bloody or Spike as he now calls himself. Hermione sighed and closed about the 200th book about Vampires. She leaned back against the head board of her bed and closed her eyes. Tomorrow every one would return to Hogwarts and they would be in for the surprise of their lives. For Hermione Granger of Gryffindor had now become Hermione Granger of Slytherin.  
  
Hermione thought about Snape and how he had been so nice to her. He arranged everything for her with the teachers. She even helped with a lesson plan with the new defense against the dark arts (DADA) teacher, Professor James Savage, for the section on Vampires. She thought about how Snape had made positions for her so she wouldn't hunt people but drink a rabbit's blood instead. She sighed again and rubbed her eyes. Her eyes hurt and felt itchy from all her long hours of reading and just walking around at nigh, preying on small creatures in the forbidden forest. Hermione placed the book next to her mug, which she picked up and looked to see how much more was left. She quickly drained the remaining contense and changed into her jimjams. She brushed her teeth and climbed into bed sort of looking for ward to the next day.  
  
**************  
  
Hermione stood on the top step of the Hogwarts school steps. The sun was setting and cast long shadows along the steps. She had her black cloak on but she left the hood down. She stood and waited for the Hogwarts' Express to arrive. She debated whether she should go and meet the train as it arrived or walked down now and wait for it to come. She made up her mind as the train came into view. She would go down and wait. She pulled her hood up for the sun hadn't fully set so it wasn't exactly safe for her to go with out her cloak and hood.  
  
She arrived just as the train stopped as the sun had just fully set and pulled down her hood. In the dim light of the lanterns that had turned on her pale skin almost looked translucent, she knew that she would stand out this year at Hogwarts. She heard the voices of her best mates Harry and Ron and a smile broke upon her face. Harry and Ron rushed over and they had a tight group hug.  
  
"Hey guys! How was your summer?" Hermione asked as if everything was fine.  
  
"It was great to bad you weren't there though." Harry said sadly remembering her absence on the train.  
  
"Why is your skin so pale? Have you been inside all summer?" Ron asked comparing his arm with hers.  
  
"I guess you can say that." Hermione said nervously. She never told them about her becoming a Vampire and she was nervous as to how.  
  
Draco Malfoy walked off the train and his eyes were immediately drawn to Hermione since she did stand out quiet abit from everyone else. He noticed that her hair was black and straight and not the normal brown and frizzy. **wonder if she died it** he thought. He also noticed that she was much taller then last time. He knew that he stood at the height of 6'2; she was almost as tall as him! The realization stuck him like being hit by a brick. She was like 6 feet now maybe 6'1 which seemed strange because when he left she was still her height of 5'7. Strange as to how she could grow so fast over the summer. He was pulled out of his thoughts when the voice of Pansy Parkinson cam to meet his ears.  
  
"Drakie! Hello! Are you even listening to me? What are you staring at?" Pansy asked putting her hands on her hips. She followed his gaze to Hermione, who was now walking to the carriages with Harry and Ron ahead of every one else. Pansy frowned and looked disgusted.  
  
"I can't believe you're looking at the mudblood! What would your father think if he finds out that you've been staring at a mudblood like she was the most interesting thing in the world!" Pansy rambled but it fell on deaf ears. Draco's thoughts had taken over his mind and he didn't hear a word she said.  
  
"She's changed hasn't she? She's taller then before and she's paler then I am which is strange." Draco said almost to himself. But, unfortunately, Pansy heard his statement and furrowed her brows in anger.  
  
"Will you stop thinking about her?!?!?! I'm the one you're talking to not her!" Pansy cried taking his hand and pulling him to a carriage.  
  
***************  
  
The Golden trio were the first to enter the Great Hall and all three walked towards the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron reached the table and started walking down the seats when they noticed that Hermione wasn't with them but was walking towards the Slytherin table instead.  
  
"Hermione! Why are you going to Slytherin?" Ron called as he spotted her. Hermione froze and turned slowly to look at them.  
  
"Over the summer I was changed From Gryffindor to Slytherin this year. I'll explain later." Hermione called back before turning and quickly walking over to the table and found a seat out of all the empty ones near the middle. Not soon after everyone else in the school burst into the Great Hall and went to their tables. Hermione went unnoticed by the Slytherin's as they took random seats along the table.  
  
"What are you doing here?" A voice said. Hermione looked up her icy grey eyes meeting the almost identical eyes of Draco Malfoy who stood on the other side of her. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him like it was a stupid question to ask.  
  
"I'm sitting with my house." She stated. It was Draco's turn this time to raise an eyebrow at her.  
  
"But your house is Gryffindor not Slytherin." He retorted.  
  
"Yes, it was. But, I had a house change this summer because McGonagall didn't want me in her house anymore for reasons that do not concern you." She said icily. Draco shivered at the coldness that radiated off of her. He was right she had changed over the summer.  
  
"Now, if you will excuse me I have to get something from Dumbledore." She continued standing and walking over to Dumbledore who was sitting at the staff table. Draco watched her as she walked over to him. He noticed that Snape smiled at her, which was something he never did to any student. Dumbledore pulled a vile from within his robes and handed it to her. She took it and walked back to the table. Draco realized that he was still standing a seated himself in the seat in front of her. Pansy walked over to the Slytherin table and took Hermione's seat looking annoyed.  
  
"So, now you're talking to her?" She said angrily pouting, which made her look childish.  
  
"Someone's sitting there." Draco said as Hermione came closer and closer to the seat. People turned to look at her but she ignored them and kept walking. She was looking at the vile in her hand. The vile contained and red liquid that Draco couldn't place, it looked like blood but he wasn't sure.  
  
"I don't care if someone is sitting here we need to talk." Pansy said still angry.  
  
"Aw how sweet Pansy jealous that Draco here is paying more attention to me then he is you." Hermione said from behind her mockingly. Draco smirked but Pansy just turned around looking furious. "You're in my seat." She continued placing the vile in her pocket so no one could see it. Pansy glared at her.  
  
"So?" she asked hotly not moving. Hermione's eyes met hers and Pansy seemed to cower in fear.  
  
"Please move I don't want to have to ask again." Hermione said calmly. Pansy nodded and stood. She then walked to the other side of the table and sat next to Draco silently. Draco rose and eyebrow with surprise. Hermione sat down and pulled a book out from within her cloak and began to read.  
  
"Wow that was bloody brilliant!" Draco exclaimed after watching Pansy, who stayed silent and stared at her hands. Hermione looked up and smirked at him. She then pulled out the vile and placed in next to her goblet then continued reading.  
  
"What are you reading?" He asked after a few moments. Hermione looked up again but didn't seem to look annoyed by his interruption.  
  
"I'm reading about Slayers." Hermione said. Draco looked confused and she continued. "You know Vampire Slayer's. The chosen one who goes around killing Vampires to stop them from killing others." Hermione said and Draco made the 'o' expression. Hermione nodded and continued to read. Draco watched her trying to figure out why she had so much power over Pansy to make her be silent.  
  
"Don't look at her she's dangerous." Pansy whispered so as not to be heard.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Draco said not caring to whisper. Pansy shot a glance at Hermione before continuing.  
  
"She's dangerous Draco. Please don't let her get you alone. I can see it in her eyes." Pansy said continuing to whisper. Draco looked slightly confused but ignored her and continued to watch Hermione until Dumbledore stood to give his beginning of year speech.  
  
"Welcome students to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Welcome new comers and welcome to all who are returning for another year. I have a few announcements before the sorting is to begin. First as always the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students except for one, but we don't have to mention any names." Dumbledore said glancing over in Hermione's direction then to Harry and Ron. "Another thing, this year we will be having a special unit on Vampires for all students and it is mandatory that you do not miss class for a special guest is be visiting each class-." Hermione smirked and put down her book before turning her attention to Dumbledore "- That is all now, let the sorting begin!" And with that McGonagall stepped forward with a stool and the Sorting Hat. The hat sang its song and McGonagall stepped forward and started the sorting of the frightened first years. The sorting seemed to last forever to Hermione who had taken to reading her book again. Hermione jumped when she heard loud applause when the sorting ended, but the applause was loudest for the Slytherin's for the last sorted student was sorted into Slytherin. A Boy with dark brown hair took a seat next to her and looked at he shyly. She felt his stare and looked over at him closing her book. Her eyes were soft and not hard like before.  
  
"Hi." She said giving his a small smile. "My name's Hermione Granger. I hope you will like the Vampire unit it Defense Against the Dark Arts. I planed it you know." She continued tilting her head to one side her eyes examining him like a lab specimen.  
  
"I'm Griffin Scott, Seth Scott's little brother. He's the Quidditch Captain you know." Griffin said his green eyes looking into her grey ones. "Your eye color is interesting I've never seen someone with such grey eyes. Well, except Draco Malfoy are you related to him?" Griffin asked shooting a glance at Draco who was across from Hermione. He was watching her intently and she seemed oblivious to it.  
  
"No, But you might think that wouldn't you." She said just as the food popped up. Hermione turned and took the vile that was next to her goblet and poured the contense into it.  
  
"What is that?" Draco asked suddenly. Hermione looked up and stared into his eyes.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." She said before taking some chicken off a large platter. "Want to try it or something?" She asked sarcastically picking up the goblet and taking a sip of it. Her fangs elongated and left to dents in the silver of the goblet. Draco noticed this and his suspicions were confirmed. Hermione Granger was a Vampire.  
  
"Are you a.?" Draco asked not wanting to let every one know what she was. Hermione nodded and smirked at him.  
  
"How could you tell? Am I that obvious? If I am the Harry and Ron are pretty stupid." She said biting into her chicken.  
  
"You mean Harry Potter? You know him?" Griffin asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes, I know him. I even made out with him around Christmas last year." Hermione said to a wide eyed Griffin.  
  
"Yeah, you are pretty obvious. The cloak during that day and the way you left those marks on your goblet and your dirk has to be . well, you know." Draco but in before Griffin could say anymore.  
  
"Then Harry and Ron are very stupid and should pay attention for the special unit in DADA then." Hermione said taking another sip. She closed her eyes for a brief moment savoring the taste.  
  
"So when did it happen?" He asked very intrigued by this new information.  
  
"Last year. Remember the day I stole your broom and when I threw it to you it landed in the sunlight and I screamed when the light hit me?" Draco nodded. "The night before that." Hermione told him. Draco nodded.  
  
"So that's why you're in Slytherin now. McGonagall didn't want you because of what happened." Draco said in a voice that sounded like he finally figured something out that he had been thinking about for days. Hermione nodded.  
  
"What house were you in before Slytherin?" Griffin asked glancing at Hermione's goblet trying to figure out what they were talking about.  
  
"I used to be in Gryffindor. And I got them all their house points because I'm so smart and now I'm going to get Slytherin all the house points this year so I can rub it in McGonagall's face that it wasn't smart to let me go after a small mistake." Hermione explained with mock enthusiasm. Griffin smiled and turned back to his dinner. Hermione did the same not speaking again till dinner was over. Just as dinner ended Hermione drained the contense of her goblet and stood quickly she was about to walk away when she stopped. She stood still her head tilted to one side as if listening to something. She smirked and turned to Draco.  
  
"The password is Blood moon just so you know. Snape wanted me to tell you. I'll be at the common room later." She told Draco. He noticed that she had a wild blaze in her eyes that meant she was probably going to go hunting or something like that. He shrugged and nodded. Hermione turned and ran from the hall.  
  
She made her way outside and towards the Forbidden Forest. She stopped along the edge and looked into the dark shadows. This scene seemed all to familiar.  
  
"I know you're there Darkangel! Come out!" She called angrily clenching and unclenching her fists. Something moved out of the corner of her eye and she turned quickly to see Darkangel standing there watching her. He still looked as gorgeous as he did a year ago.  
  
"My, my, aren't we the feisty one. When we last met you were some much quieter." He said softly moving towards her. Hermione glared at him and held her ground not moving. He ran a hand through his dark hair and smirked at her.  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked suddenly. He seemed taken aback because Hermione smirked at him. "Why me? Why not any other girl here?" She asked making the question easier.  
  
"Because you were different." He stated but her confusion must have shown because he continued. "I knew you were better then the others in your own way. I knew you would be great someday and that you were the girl the prophecy was talking about. This was going to happen someday I thought I might as well help you out a bit." He explained eyeing her.  
  
"You're even more beautiful then before. All Vampire women are of course, but you . you are even more beautiful." He said running a hand through her hair. Hermione inhaled deeply at his touch.  
  
"You remind me of some one . I don't like him either." Hermione said pushing him away. "You ruined my life and now you will pay." Hermione said heated anger radiating off her in waves. Darkangel just smirked at her with amusement.  
  
"And how would you do that Night Shade? Stake me?" He asked chuckling softly. "Oh, and call me Seth. No need for Darkangel anymore." He added tilting his head to the side.  
  
"You know, that is exactly what I'm going to do Seth. I hope you enjoy this as much as I will." Hermione said pulling a stake out of her deep pockets. Seth's eyes widened.  
  
"Night Shade, Hermione, love, you wouldn't do that would you? I made you a higher being. Something better then just being human. I could have just picked any girl but I picked you because I've watched you for almost two years and I've come to love you. Really I do. I love you." Seth explained backing away from her as she advance. Seth bumped up against the wall of Hagrid's and held his hands up in defeat waiting for the end. Hermione came up close to his so that their bodies were pressed together.  
  
"You think this is better? I actually liked the life I lived. I had friends that loved me. Not your sick twisted love but real love." Hermione seethed breathing heavily with anger. Seth sense something from her.  
  
"I remind you of Draco." He stated it wasn't a question it was a statement and Hermione was take aback by this she stepped back and stared at him. "You love him don't you?" He said taking the advantage to turn the situation around. "But you know he could and would never love you. That is why you are angry because before he saw you as a stupid mudblood and now he knows you're a Vampire!" Seth said triumphantly now pinning her against the wall. Hermione squirmed against him. They had about the same amount of inhuman strength but he was still slightly stronger from experience.  
  
"You'll never win you know." Seth whispered brushing his lips against hers. "So just give up while you're still ahead."  
  
"You'd like that wouldn't you? For me to give up so I could join you. Not going to work, I have a life. I'm not wasting it like you." Hermione sneered glaring at him their equally cold grey eyes meeting. Anger raged through Seth's body at her words and to think that he loved this girl!  
  
"I should have killed you when I had you!" He cried yanking the stake from her hands and holding her against the wall. "Say good bye Night Shade." He said holding the stake high above his head. Hermione braced herself but felt nothing. Suddenly Seth's weight was removed from her body. She opened her eyes to see Draco Malfoy standing in front of her protectively Seth's body on the ground. Hermione looked at him curiously. He must have caught him off because no non-vampire except the Slayer could make a Vampire fall to the ground the way he did.  
  
"Good bye." Hermione said sarcastically moving away from Draco. She stood next to Seth and kicked him hard in the gut making him roll over onto his back. She then kneeled down next to him. "If you love a girl you should treat them better." She whispered. Seth glared at her but didn't speak.  
  
"I didn't know that a Vampire would need a petty human to fight her fights." Seth spat at her.  
  
"You're lucky I'm letting you live." Hermione said in a dangerous whisper before standing and turning to Draco. She just looked at him for a moment before turning and starting to walk back up to the castle. Draco ran to catch up with her but she seemed to run faster then he did.  
  
"Hermione!" He called out trying to get her to slow down. She did and he caught up with her.  
  
"I don't need you to fight my fights. I can take care of him myself with out your help." Hermione said hinting anger in her voice.  
  
"If I hadn't helped he would have staked you." Draco stated looking at her in concern.  
  
"Thank you captain obviouse. But I could have handled him thank you very much." Hermione said annoyed quickening her pace again. Draco grabbed her arm and stopped her, which surprised him since she was now much stronger then him that he could stop her.  
  
"Look I'm sorry that I intervened but I had to do something otherwise you would have been staked." Draco said apologetically. Hermione looked down and turned to him her eyes meeting his.  
  
"Why did you follow me?" She asked anger completely gone from her voice.  
  
"I had a bad feeling about you coming out here." Draco said softly. Hermione nodded and looked down at Draco's hand. His hand now held hers, it must have slid down her arm when they were talking or she would have noticed it. Draco followed her gaze and let go of her hand.  
  
"Sorry." He said looking away from her. She smiled.  
  
"It's ok. I would have done the same." Hermione said and with that she turned and continued walking up to the castle. 


	3. William The Bloody

Chapter Two: William The Bloody~~~~~~~````  
  
Hermione sat alone at a club in London called 'Bite Marks'. She sighed when she saw the non-vampires practically drooling and hanging off the vampires that were around the large room either dancing of talking in the shadows. She was still angry at Draco for interfering with her and Seth. She would have staked him she really would have. If only Draco hadn't come then Seth would be a pile of ash right now! She glared down at her hands looking angry. She was snapped out of her thoughts when a waiter with charmed fangs placed a drink in front of her.  
  
"One bloody marry with extra blood." He in formed her.  
  
"I didn't order this." She said in a smooth seductive voice. The waiter was cute and she was dieing to bite into a human and drink human blood.  
  
"The man over there," He said motioning with his head. "Ordered it for you saying you'd enjoy tasting it." He finished and walked away. She took a sip and smiled as she tasted the warmth of human blood in it. She stood and licked her lips getting the lasting taste from her lips. She walked over to the man the waiter had motioned to. He was a tall and had white blond hair and cold steely eyes that pierced through her like knives. He had one white scar on his right eyebrow and she knew who it was instantly.  
  
"Spike." She said smiling at him nodding her head slightly when she reached him.  
  
"Have we met?" He asked eyeing her.  
  
"No, But I know who you are. I've read about you." Hermione answered smoothly taking the seat next to him and turning so she faced away from the bar. She took another sip and couldn't help but smile to herself at the taste.  
  
"You know, it's not every day that a female vampire would come to a club like this. Usually they don't like the attention the 'Vampire Lovers' give them." Spike said raising his scared eyebrow at her.  
  
"Let's just say I haven't gone and told them that I'm a vampire yet." She answered watching the 'Vampire Lovers' follow around some vampire who was trying to scare them off.  
  
"I see." He answered. Hermione could feel his stare on her but she ignored it watching the crowds in the club. "When the club first opened there used to be so many beautiful vampire women here. But as the 'Vampire Lovers' love became more intense wanting them to bite them, sadly they left and never came back here and warned their friends about this place so now only guys come here." Spike informed her tilting his head to the side watching her. Hermione bent her head so that her hair fell in front of her face. She didn't bother to push it away she just left it there as she thought.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked brushing the hair away from her face. Hermione grinned at him and turned her head to look at him.  
  
"You look like some one I know. And I'm really pissed at him at the moment." Hermione answered taking another sip of her drink. He made an 'o' with his mouth and nodded knowingly.  
  
"And why are you mad at him?" Spike asked  
  
"He got in the way of me trying to get my revenge on a vampire named Seth because he made me a Vampire and I didn't want to become one." Hermione explained. Spike looked surprised at her answer.  
  
"You're Seth's Night Shade?" He asked in disbelief. She frowned in confusion. "He's told me all about you. He just never told me what you look like. He really fancies you, you know." He explained when he saw her confused face.  
  
"He TOLD YOU about ME? Is he like some type of stalker or something?" She almost yelled, even though the punk rock was blaring and you had do speak loudly to be heard.  
  
"Sort of. Me and Seth are mates. He helped me terrorize Europe when I was at my prim years ago." Spike explained smirking at her. She glared at nothing in particular thinking of the most painful way she was going to kill him. "His words don't do you justice. He said you were and still are beautiful. But you're not beautiful you're gorgeous." Spike said giving her a devilish grin.  
  
"**sigh** you men are all the same. You see a pretty girl and you want 2 get into hre knickers." Hermione stated sarcastically shaking her head with mock disappointment. Spike laughed and Hermione joined in. Hermione stopped when she heard the faint music of her cell phone. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at who was calling.  
  
"God damn you Draco Malfoy!" Hermione said angrily putting the phone to her ear.  
  
"Who did you get this number?" She asked.  
  
"Hello to you too Hermione."  
  
"You didn't answer my question, how did you get this number?"  
  
"I swiped it off of Potter. He is SO daft! I don't see how you can be friends with such a daft person!"  
  
"Shut it Malfoy. What do you want?" Hermione said motioning to Spike that she would be back in about five minutes. She then got up and walked away towards the door so she could hear better.  
  
"Where are you? Do you have any idea what time it is? FYI classes start tomorrow." Draco informed her mimicking her voice.  
  
"Where I am is none of your business. I know what time it is. And yeah, I know that classes start tomorrow. I do this almost every night and still some how manage to get up a 6:00 sharp for some reason." Hermione stated anger growing in her voice.  
  
"So where the bloody hell are you!" Draco almost yelled into the phone. Hermione pulled it away from her ear as he yelled this.  
  
"Could you be any louder?!?!? My hearing is just fine without you yelling into my ear. I'll have you know that the volume is very low and you still sound very loud!" Hermione yelled back her anger was reaching its breaking point and she just wanted to get off the phone.  
  
"You're at a club aren't you? I can hear the music in the back ground. Maybe I'll join you." Draco said hopefully. He had been in the common room all night and Pansy just wouldn't leave him alone! He was about to go insane!  
  
"As wonderful as that sounds I would worry about your safety here." Hermione said sounding sincere.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because this place is a 'Vampire Lover' hot spot and if you approach a vampire and say the wrong thing they won't be afraid to bite you and drink you dry they've done it before and no one cares because they think it's the coolest thing in the world!" Hermione exclaimed using her hands for emphasis even though he wouldn't know that she used her hands at all.  
  
"Oh, I could always hide behind you because you're miss-big-tough-kick-ass- vampire."  
  
"I don't think so. Look I got to go. I'll see you later. And one more thing."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't wait up."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good. Bye!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
Hermione hung up and walked back over to Spike to see him being drooled over by three girls. He noticed her and mouthed 'help me' to her. Hermione rolled her eyes and made her way over to him.  
  
"There you are. I've been looking all over for you." Hermione said in her seductive voice pressing her body against his and kissing his deeply. He deepened the kiss and they pulled away. She gave a final kiss on his lower lip and smirked at him mouthing 'your welcome'. Spike tilted his head to the side and looked at the three girls behind her.  
  
"I think we have company." He said. Hermione turned with a false look of surprise on her face.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't notice you!" Hermione said smiling cheerfully.  
  
"Whore." One of the girls whispered to the other in and very soft voice. Hermione's face darkened and she turned all the way around and glared at the girl.  
  
"I heard that." She said angrily. "And I could say the same for you." She continued eyeing her outfit. She wore and slinky red tank top that looked as if it were painted onto her body. She had a black mini with fish nets and black boots that went to her knees. The girl looked at her strangely before dragging her friends away with her.  
  
"Thanks, didn't know whether I would survive another swarm of girls again." Spike said into her ear wrapping his arms around her waist pressing his body against hers. Hermione turned to face him, their faces and inch apart; she smirked at him and then started to laugh. Spike shook his head and kissed her silencing her laughter.  
  
"Get a room you two." A voice said behind them. They turned to see Seth standing behind them.  
  
"Seth." Hermione said in a deadly whisper letting go of Spike and turning her attention to Seth. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you now?" She asked glaring daggers at him.  
  
"Chill 'Mione. I can come here if I want to." He answered.  
  
"Then you can't blame me for my actions later on, when I do kill you." Hermione sneered. Seth looked over at who she was with and his expression darkened.  
  
"Can I speak to you Spike outside?" Seth asked nodding his head in the direction of the door.  
  
"Sure, we'll be back in a few minutes love." Spike said to Hermione before turning and walking out of the club. 


	4. Smile Empty Soul

Chapter Three: Smile Empty Soul~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You just can't let me have her can you?!?!" Seth yelled when Spike and he were outside the club.  
  
"Hey, she hates you it's obvious, come off it mate. You can't make her love you can you?" Spike said defending himself.  
  
"You told me that when I found someone that I loved you would back off." Seth reminded him seething with anger.  
  
"Yea I remember. But I didn't know that you love her, if you want her go get her she's in there right now." Spike reminded him nodding towards the club. Seth looked at him for a moment before reentering the club with Spike not far behind.  
  
*************  
  
Hermione was on the dance floor dancing wildly to the punk rock blasting from the DJ. She felt male body press against her back but she kept dancing anyway, their bodies moving to the music that had taken over her body.  
  
"I need the darkness that you know you love and hold." The guy behind her whispered in her ear. She turned and saw Seth standing there. She stopped dancing and stared at him sadness etching her beautiful feature. She closed her eyes and swayed on the spot.  
  
"Darkness isn't what I have but what you want." She answered as if it wasn't her speaking. She seemed oblivious of her surroundings only that Seth was there and that they were talking. He stepped closer to her and placed a hand over her heart.  
  
"Here, darkness fell and you are it." He said (A/N: wow I feel very philosophical. Haha). She looked away and moved deeper into the crowd. Seth sighed, his shoulders sagging.  
  
Hermione moved towards a corner where she saw a lonely guy standing there watching every one dancing. She heard his heart beating and blood rushing threw his veins. Her breathing became faint and her heart (if she had one) stopped beating or at least it seemed to stop.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here standing all alone when you could be dancing with me?" She said advancing on him watching him with cat like eyes. He looked at her eyes wide as if he were afraid.  
  
"Umm..I don't know I've never dance with a girl before, well no girl has asked me to." He said shyly. She smiled at him.  
  
"Then I guess I'll be your first." She said taking his hand and leading him to the dance floor. They danced for a while and the boy was taken into her spell. Her elongated fangs brushed along the boy's neck making her shiver with wanting. He was so deep in her spell that she was able to lead him into the ally next to the club with out him asking once why they were going outside. She pushed him against the wall as gently as she could so as not to wake him from the spell or to damage him in any way. She pressed against him and bent her head down to the crook of his neck licking it tenderly causing him to shiver. She let out a hungry moan before biting down into him. He seemed to snap out his trance then and cried out in pain. Hermione gripped him tighter by the shoulders drinking deeply.  
  
"Take it easy love; he's not going to be your last." A voice said from behind her. She pulled back from the boy his blood dripping from the corners of her mouth. She turned her head to look at who was behind her. It was Seth. She groaned and let go of her catch and he just fell limply to the ground but attempting to get away.  
  
Seth walked closer to Hermione and wipped away the blood with his thumbs. He brushed his thumb on her lips looking her in the eye. Her lips parted and she licked the pad of his thumb getting the blood off. Seth cupped her face and looked into her eyes questioningly. Hermione just stared at him with expressionless eyes. He leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away.  
  
"I was eating, can't you wait?" She said teasingly pulling out of his grasp, turning and looking at the ground where her victim, who she found out, was named Mark, was attempting to run away.  
  
"Now, now you shouldn't try to leave when I was having you for dinner. I wasn't too long was I? I'll try to bet quicker then." She said grabbing him around the neck and pulling him up. Arms encircled Hermione's waist preventing her from bitting him. "What now?"  
  
"You're just going to pull away? I thought you wanted it." Seth whispered seductively in her rear.  
  
"You can wait till I'm done." Was her reply before she bent her head and bit Mark again bitting down hard not caring if it hurt him or not. Mark's lifeless body fell to the ground with a soft thud when Hermione let go. She licked her lips and turned to see Seth standing close behind her.  
  
"So I remind you of Draco." He states wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Where did that come from? And since when do you have to right of touching me?" Hermione questioned stepping away from him but only to have him step closer until she was pressed against the wall.  
  
"Seem familiar?" Seth asked with a sly smile.  
  
"You didn't answer my questions."  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"Yes, if you don't you will find your self a pile of ash."  
  
"You're no fun." Seth said moving his head closer so that he could kiss her. Hermione turned her head so he only ended up kissing her hair.  
  
"I was just attempting to pick up some of our conversation from the last time we talked."  
  
"Wasn't much of a conversation."  
  
"It was to me."  
  
"Answer the second one."  
  
"What second one?"  
  
"My second question you idiot."  
  
"Oh yes. Since when do I have the right to touch you? Is that correct?" Hermione nodded so he continued. "Well, there's no law saying I can't. And I know you want me to anyway. You body may want to but your mind does not am I correct?" she nodded again  
  
"Since when do you know so much about women?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
"I had three older sisters and one younger one. I think I should know some things about women." He answered her. Hermione rolled her eyes pushing him away from her.  
  
"Well, just because my body may want it doesn't mean that my mind won't over rule my body now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to school. Classes start tomorrow." She stated starting to walk away from him. Seth grabbed her again but this time to bring his lips to hers in a hungry passionate kiss. 'You're mine.' He thought pulling her tightly against his body. He moved down to her neck.  
  
"Not here." She said breathing heavily. "We can continue this in my dorm." Seth smiled slyly at her. He knew he would get her eventually. She grabbed his hand and ran towards the bus stop.  
  
****************  
  
Draco was sitting in the common room staring at the fire attempting to fall asleep or at least get tired enough that he could walk up to his dorm and fall asleep when he got there. He turned to look at the common room door when it opened to see Hermione being backed in by Seth in a passionate lip lock. He watched them as they made their way to Hermione's room door, banging against it before opening it, entering, and then closing it.  
  
"Thought she hated him." Draco spoke aloud to himself shaking his head. "She's a strange one she is." 


	5. 7:00 AM

Chapter Five: 7:00 AM  
  
Hermione groaned softly turning on her side noting the strange feeling of the blanket that lay on top of her. She opened her eyes and looked down to find her answer. She was naked in all her glory. Her body pressed tightly against Seth's arms wrapped possessively around her waist. She sat up slowly her eyes wondering over Seth's nicely toned chest and partly covered body. Images of the night before came floating back into her mind and smile grinned lazily to herself. 'I should do this with him more often then,' she thought 'never knew a vampire could be so good.' As soon as she thought this she mentally slapped her self for thinking such thoughts about him. She frowned again this time for rethinking why she did this. She HATED HIM!!!! Seth let out a small snort and opened one eye to look up at her. His opened eye feasting on her bare chest that hovered only several inches above his head.  
  
"You're awake." He said stating the obvious to her.  
  
"Thank you Captain Obvious!" She stated sarcastically rolling her eyes. He sat up as well slightly surprised at her attitude towards him, since...well...they did shag last night!  
  
"Oh c'mon! Don't be like that! You know you enjoyed it just as much as I did!" Seth argued moving his head forward to kiss her. She pulled back which wasn't a very smart move because he fell forward when not meeting anything knocking Hermione over so that he was now lying on top of her.  
  
"Oh, this just keeps getting better and better." He said smirking evilly at her. She rolled her eyes and attempted to push him off her but had no luck. He held his ground. Seth gave Hermione the puppy dog eyes asking the unspoken question.  
  
"I have classes today! Breakfast starts in an hour, I have to go." She told him in a very annoyed voice. He frowned and pouted in an adorable way. "I'll see you after classes." She continued after seeing this. He sighed and rolled off her just as he leaned in to give her a heated kiss first while rolling so that they were still in the lip lock but now Hermione was on top. They were certainly getting into it and would have had a repeat of the night before if only someone had started to knock on the door then open it, just in time to see Hermione on top of Seth in all their glory. Hermione gasped and rolled off him taking the sheet with her leaving Seth with her blanket which he quickly pulled over his body.  
  
"Bloody hell Draco! Couldn't you have waited?" Hermione yelled stalking over to him and slapping him almost as softly as she could so as not to damage him too severely. Draco backed up slowly and into the closed door which was charmed to close just after opening. Hermione glared at him but Seth just doubled over in laughter.  
  
"Bloody hell mate! If only you could see your face! HAHAHAHA!!" He managed to say before going into another fit of laughter. Hermione glared at Seth as well before stalking over to her closet and pulling out her new uniform and cloths to go under it. She sent them both another glare before entering her privet bathroom. The sound of water running gave it away that she was getting into the shower. Seth turned to Draco with a smirk on his face.  
  
"So, you're Draco Malfoy. Hermione hasn't told me much 'bout you but I can just guess that you fancy her right?" Seth asked his smirk broadening.  
  
"No." Draco said a wee bit too quickly, which only made Seth laugh.  
  
"Oh come off it mate, you know you do. And if you must know she's a-."  
  
"No, I don't need to know that information just yet." Draco interrupted holding up a hand for him to stop. Seth shrugged and wrapped a blanket around his waist and started looking for his cloths.  
  
"Do you think she's any way appealing to you Draco mate?" Seth asked finding his boxers and pulling them on under the blanket. Seth had a very muscular body. He didn't need to be a vampire to be muscular either. It was though obvious that he worked out almost every other day. Draco envied him in every way possible at that moment. First because he looked even stronger then Draco could ever be vampire or not. Second because he had one over Hermione after just talking to her a few times. Taking her from his grasp when he finally had her in the same house as he so that it wouldn't look like they went insane if they started dating. And third because he had slept with her before he had a chance to! Seth looked up at Draco expectantly when he didn't answer.  
  
"A little I guess."  
  
"She appeals to you greatly mate; I can see it in your eyes. Don't bother lying to me. I'm 111 years old; I can spot a lie when I see one. And if I didn't know you better I'd say that you're in love with her mate." Seth said grinning wickedly at Draco removing the blanket from his waist since he didn't need it anymore.  
  
"Well, you don't know me so I wouldn't be stating things that aren't true." Draco sneered glaring at him.  
  
"Like father like son I guess." Seth sighed taking a seat on the bed again. Draco leaned against the door raising a pale eyebrow at the other man.  
  
"How do you know my father?"  
  
"Good blood donor." Seth said his evil grin turning eviler. "Don't worry there mate he had a deal with me a long time ago. It was a huge deal that he promised to be a good donor to me when I needed it. He's been very good so far, it's been going on for a while now. I don't need blood from him that often so he deal is still on."  
  
"What sort of deal." Before Seth could answer Hermione came out of the bathroom fully clothed her hair wet looking but in the state of drying. It was pulled up into a neat bun to keep it away from her neck.  
  
"Have fun talking?" She asked smirking at the two of them before walking over to Seth and standing in between his spread legs talking softly to him having a small conversation in their hushed tones. Draco watched intently as they talked trying to read their lips but their lips barely moved. Hermione shrugged and nodded towards a small frigate in the corner. Seth said something and she nodded. He placed a loving hand on her cheek and pulled her into a kiss which she seemed to have returned before breaking away from him grabbing her books and messenger bag that was by the door before leaving with Draco for breakfast.  
  
"What did you to talk about?" Draco asked when they reached the Great Hall.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" She said slyly before slipping into the Great Hall. 


	6. Embrace

Chapter Six: Embrace

Hermione swayed back and forth licking her lips closing her eyes in ecstasy. The metallic taste of blood was on her toung, he body heating from the warm blood that rushed through her veins. Her kill at her feet, but she didn't notice as she swayed to music that had begun to play in her head. Classical music, she didn't know who the composer was, neither did she care. She started to hum it and began to dance a weird drunken dance, if anyone were to walk into the hall way she was standing in would think she was crazy.

"Does it always feel like this?" She asked no one in particular since she was alone, or at least she thought she was.

"It's different for everyone, pet, but it could be if you like the thrill of killing." Came Spike's voice from somewhere on her left. She opened her eyes an insane glint in them a smile forming on her lips, a deep shade of red from the blood she just drank.

"Spike, it's been a while. How have you been?" She said dancing her crazy little dance towards him taking up her humming again closing her eyes. He stared at her in awe at how much she was acting like Drusilla.

"You remind me of someone." He said snorting at their comparison.

"I bet I know who. Is it Drew?" She replied, taking his hands to have him join her in her little dance. He joined her taking lead in a different dance of his own going in step to the tune she was humming. Hermione opened her eyes to look at him again her head swaying from side to side.

"So where's Seth? I thought you two were together?"

"He may be my sire, but that doesn't mean I have to be with him always. To tell you the truth I really don't fancy him much." She said before humming that last few notes of the song, but they dance continued down the hall.

"If you dislike him so much then why did you sleep with him?" Hermione pulled away from him abruptly her anger glinting in her eyes.

"Did he tell you that little tid-bit?" She asked through gritted teeth, clenching and unclenching her fists. "Does he tell you everything that goes on in his pathetic life?"

"He does, just not everything. And why are you so angry about it? Was he not as good as you thought he would be? Just because he's had a lot of experience doesn't always mean he's the best you know." Spike answered in a way that put on he was trying to protect Seth.

"Oh, trying to protect the little worm now are you?" She had no idea why she was mad at Spike; she was in reality mad at herself for being weak and falling for Seth's charm. Or if that's what you can call charm, talking about some kind of prophecy and all that crap. Like there was some kind of prophecy, and about her of all people! That was something she refused to believe.

"At times I guess I do try. He does do some very stupid things. I do admit he does, but he does have a good taste though if I do say so my self." Spike answered leisurely, tilting his head back to the side. Great so now she was an object, a piece of furniture. Hermione glared at him before storming off towards the door.

"Where are you going? I was hoping we could talk some more!" Spike called after her.

"_I_ am going back to Hogwarts, it was nice talking to you Spike, really it was. Hopefully we can do it again some time. Good-bye!" She said turning slightly towards him before opening the door and slamming it shut behind her. She released her molecules and floated up into the air catching a breeze that would take her into the direction of Hogwarts. As she floated away she thought back to the night she slept with Seth. The reason was, it was her first time to drink human blood and she got high off the thrill of killing and the warmth of the human blood was intoxicating.

She whished she could stay like this forever, it felt so good just floating around not having any weight at all. Not having a care in the world. She touched down reluctantly on the astronomy tower and looked up at the night sky. It was very clear tonight, one could see anything and everything at this moment. She released her molecules again and floated down the side of the tower. She moved along lazily to the Gryffindor tower and slipped in through a crack under the boy's dorms window. It wasn't that late, only one or two, three at the latest, and yet all the boys were sleeping soundly. Her eyes scanned for Harry and Ron's beds and found them quickly. Her feet tred softly as she walked to stand in-between the two beds. She sat down softly on the edge of Harry's bed and watched him sleep. He looked different sleep, as all people do, but he looked just so angelic she had to hold back with all her self control not to turn him and ruin his angelic sleep. Make him the demon she was cursed to be. Her hand reached out ignoring all her bodies' restraints and touched his cheek lightly, brushing his hair lightly tangling a strand around her index finger lightly before letting her finger fall down the side of his face softly just barely touching his soft skin. Her finger made its way down to the crook of his neck that was being exposed quite nicely and made a small gash placing the pad of her finger over the wound so that the precious blood wouldn't drip anywhere. She moved her head down towards his neck licking her lips as she removed the finger from the gash.

"I'm sorry Harry." She whispered just before placing her lips over the gash and sucking in some of his warm blood. Something moved behind her and her head snapped up, her hand snapped up to her lips and wiped away a drop of blood that had begun to drip from the side of her mouth. It wasn't safe to linger here anymore so she bent her head down again rolling some saliva around in her mouth and licked the wound clean and watched as it closed up leaving behind a small scare. She stood and made her way quickly out of the room before anyone could see her if they were to wake while she was feeding. She stood in the grand Gryffindor common room and inhaled deeply taking in its familiar sent. She couldn't linger here, no matter how much she wanted to she couldn't. Ever since she was switched to Slytherin she was forbidden to set foot into the Gryffindor tower. She walked over to the door pushed it open and climbed out shutting it softly behind her. Releasing her molecules yet again she zipped through the hall ways down into the dungeons and to the entrance of the Slytherin common room. She slipped between the cracks not bothering to regain her form until she was in her bedroom.

"And where have you been Hermione?" Came Seth's voice from somewhere behind her.

"Be gone Seth, I banish you from the Hogwarts grounds. You are not to set foot here ever again do you understand?" She said bitterly turning to face him. If looks could kill he would be a pile of ash.

"Why are you doing this? I made you what you are, and you push me away like I'm trash?" he asked standing anger starting to kindle inside of him. He walked over to her but she pushed him back with a mental barricade.

"I never wanted to become this. I took my ageing as a gift to know that I would live a good life, and then die old and wrinkled. I NEVER wanted to live forever! I never wanted to live off of everyone else's blood; they die so that I can live. You destroyed me! I have a right to be angry!" She yelled her nails digging into her palms causing little rivers of blood to flow down her fingers and drip onto the stone floor. Her words hit Seth sharply and if they could they would have left large blood gushing gashes all over his body. He was speechless and knowing her she would tear him to pieces if he stayed any longer, so he left. Hermione's breath was coming ragged and she collapsed to the floor week and drained. She licked the blood off her hands and watched he small half circles vanish back into her palms from whence they came. She almost felt relieved when she felt Seth leave, he couldn't do anymore damage here. He couldn't turn another girl into the demon that now plagued her. She rolled her neck and shoulders trying to loose the tension that had been building there for the past few hours that she had been hunting. In a strange way she had a sense of property over Hogwarts, she felt obligated to protect the grounds from other vampires. This was her hunting ground and no one was going to take it away from her.

SSSSSSS

"Ron, come have a look at this!" Harry called from the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror a towel wrapped tightly around his waist. He had taken a shower that morning only to find, when he looked in the mirror afterward, a new scar that had seemingly appeared over night. He knew of all the scars that were on his body, he remembered how he got them and in what month he had received it. He was so taken up by the mystery scare that he hadn't bothered to continue drying his body so he was still dripping from the shower he had taken only five minutes ago.

"What is it?" Ron asked entering the bathroom still clad in his Pj's. "This better be good because I would have liked to have gotten a few more Z's in." He complained walking over to the row of sinks rubbing his eyes groggily. Harry glared at him using the mirror to shot his glare rather then turning around before continuing to examine the scar.

"This scar, I've never seen it before. Do you know where it came from?" Harry asked moving to stand at an angle so the Ron could see it.

"I haven't seen it before. And why would I know where it came from? It's not like I keep a record of all your scratches." Ron answered in a grumpy voice. Harry sighed knowing this conversation wouldn't be leading him anywhere near to the revealing of where this scare had come from.

"Well thanks for your help Ron. Now go get ready for breakfast, it'll be starting in a half hour." Harry said grabbing another towel so he could finish drying himself.

"Yes mother." Ron answered with a sigh as he left the bathroom and reentered the dorm room.

SSSSSSSSS

"Hermione! Hermione are you in there! I'm coming in on the count of five!" Draco yelled through the door pounding it every so often. Hermione groaned lifting her head slightly before letting it drop again. She squinted her eyes and opened them tugging her right arm out from under her and rubbed either side of the bridge of her nose wondering why her bed was so hard.

"…One…"

She let out another groan realizing that she had fallen asleep on the floor right by the foot of her bed. She sat up slowly cradling her head, how long had she been asleep?

"…Two…"

Why was Draco being such a nuisance this morning? Did something happen? Was Dumbledore looking for her? Did he find out that she had stolen some of Harry's blood last night?

"…Three…"

Now wasn't the time for questions. She was hungry and needed some food. But first she had to get up and change her cloths because she was still wearing the same cloths from last night.

"…Four…"

She thought back to last night as she stood up slowly rolling her shoulders to shake away the stiffness. Why had she done what she did to Harry? Urges she had never felt before were coming to the surface. She was loosing control of her blood lust, she had gone to long without human blood and now it was coming back to bite her.

"…Five…alright I'm coming in!" Draco yelled before storming into her room only to find that she wasn't there. He stepped into the room cautiously his eyes taking in everything, like he had been trained, so he would be able to see everything incase there was a sudden attack.

"Were you looking for me Draco?" Came Hermione's voice from behind him. It was cold, empty, detached from what it usually sounded like. He turned slowly to face her and took in how different she looked. She was unstable; she had finally lost control like he knew she would.

"I have, breakfast is going to start soon." He answered coolly. "Oh, and Dumbledore wanted me to give you this." He lied, taking out a small bottle that he had filled with human blood so she would be in control for the day. He tossed her the bottle; she grabbed it without taking her eyes off of his and drank. She knew the instant the blood touched her tongue that it was human. She chugged the bottle a small smile grazing over her lips as she slowly gained control of herself and placed the bottle down on the side table that was by the door.

"Dumbledore didn't give you that. He wouldn't give me human blood even if his life depended on it. So, whose blood is it?" Hermione questioned, not taking her eyes off him, pinning him to where he stood on.

"Well, today it was mine. But next time I don't think it'll be mine."

"Oh, so there's a next time?"

"Yes."

"Good."

SSSSSSSS

Harry and Ron entered the Great Hall and by habit their eyes scanned for Hermione only to have the sad news slap them in the face again that she wasn't in Gryffindor anymore. They sighed in unison and walked to the Gryffindor table taking their normal seats that faced the Slytherin table. There was a scroll sitting on Harry plate, almost as if it knew he would be sitting there and was just waiting for him to come. He picked it up and pulled the blood red silk ribbon loose unraveling the parchment.

'_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I know who and what gave you that scare. Meet me in the Quidditch pitch after your last class. I'll be waiting.'_

Harry frowned at the letter and handed it to Ron so he could read it and put in some input as to who might have sent it. He felt eyes upon him and looked up to see Hermione staring at him. She was talking to Malfoy but her eyes weren't on him they were on Harry. After about ten seconds she caught Harry's gaze on her and her eyes turned back to Malfoy and small smile forming on her red lips.

SSSSSS

Hermione sighed out of boredom as she sat in her dark corner in transfiguration. She propped her head up with her hand closing her eyes and sighing again. McGonagall was reviewing some sort of spell that she already knew since 3rd year, but since no one else really bothered to study they had to review it. She leaned back in her chair and stared at the ceiling. She was exhausted. Last night was draining. She didn't do much but it was the fact that she only got three hours of sleep weighed down on her. A folded up piece of parchment bounced into her line of vision and rolled to a stop right in the center of her desk. She stared at it for the longest time not registering that it was a note from Harry to her. She shook her head gathering her thoughts and picked it up. She knew it was Harry just by the smell he had left on the parchment. The so familiar scent of his musky cologne that he wore lightly sprayed over his body every morning. The scent that she had grown to love, the scent that used to drive her crazy with longing when they had started dating that summer of 6th year. She unfolded it and read the scrawled handwriting a small smile grazing her lips.

'Hi 'Mione, how are you? It's been a while.' She picked up her quill and scribbled her answer before tossing it gently back to him.

'Hey Harry, I'm fine but I've been better how are you? Yeah it has been a while too long. What have you been up to lately? When is Quidditch going to be starting up?'

'I'm fine as well. I haven't been doing anything lately and the Gryffindor common room is emptier without you. Quidditch is going to be starting this Friday, come to tryouts and watch or something it's way too long since we've hung out.' Hermione nodded her answer to Harry, who was watching her every move since he had last tossed her the note. A small smile grazed her lips as she checked her charmed watch and held out her left hand, hidden by the desk but so Harry could see it. Her fingers extended out to show the number 5 and started a countdown. 5…4…3…2…1. The bell sounded and she sprang to her feet rushing out of the room. She stopped just to the left of the door and waited for Draco; closing her eyes she rubbed them vigorously. The sun had been irritating them lately, she knew from her reading that as she grew stronger the irritation would become greater, but that also meant that she could walk around freely during the day with out her heavy cloak covering her. She caught sight of Draco's fair haired head as it made its way down the hall way, and moved to stand next to him as they walked to the stairs to make their way down the castle to the dungeons for potions.

"You alright Hermione?" Draco asked suddenly when he noticed her rubbing her eyes for about the fifth time in the last few moments.

"My eyes are getting irritated by the sun that's all, I'm fine." She answered absently, brushing off his question easily. Draco raised a pale eyebrow at her answer but didn't comment.

SSSSSSSSS

The pale moon rose slowly over the dark silhouette of the forbidden forest, its luminescent glow giving everything it touched a ghostly appearance. Hermione sat, knees hugged to her chest, on the edge of the Astronomy Tower gazing out over the sprawling grounds. She heaved a long sigh letting her legs dangle over the edge of the tower allowing the breeze to blow freely over her body. She was supposed to have met Harry over an hour ago; he was still waiting for her though. He always will be. Hawk-eyes watched his pin point of a body pace around the Quidditch pitch his mumbling catching the breeze so that she caught wisps of it as the breeze blew through her hair. Taking up an unfamiliar tune she began to hum her voice catching in the breeze taking her song up into the heavens. She twirled once keeping herself balanced on the edge before twirling herself straight off it falling silently and quickly a few stories before vanishing into shadow. She collected her self in the row closest to the pitch on one of the many bleachers keeping a sharp eye on Harry as she sat swinging her legs over the edge leaning on her knees.

"Hello Harry." She whispered into the wind letting it carry her voice down to him where he stopped and looked up to lock eyes with her. She watched him visibly shiver as he stared into her unforgiving eyes.

"Hermione." He whispered his voice barely audible. Hermione let out a breath that showed white in the cooling air of the evening. Leaning forward she let her self fall the fifty feet to the ground landing in a crouch and rising with the stealth of a cat she stalked over to where Harry stood frozen. Fear leeched off his body as he felt her icy aura emit in crashing waves around her suffocating him. Gasping for fresh air Harry took a step back a hand rushing to his throat.

"Something wrong Harry? You look ill." Hermione said in a cold voice. Harry shook his head violently, this couldn't have been the Hermione he had come to love. His Hermione didn't sound so cruel.

"What happened to 'Mione? You sound so different from before." Harry said his eyes pleading with her to go back to how she used to be. Hermione stopped moving forward leaned her head back and laughed a cold gut-wrenching laugh. Harry took another step back to find himself pinned against one of the bleacher walls. She didn't answer except continued to move forward until she had him bodily pinned to the wall.

"I'm embracing my true self."


End file.
